A Series Of Unfornute Events: The Strange Terrain
by rina7
Summary: This is KIND OF a cross over, not really unless you count the elf woman a cross over from something.


1br  
You have undoubtly chosen to read this fan fiction by myself, Rasberry Snicket, by mistake. Within this text-area, or box, there is nothing but mayhem and tradegey.   
In the words of this box contain nothing but a horrible terrain, an elf woman, and a bunch of sticky leaf pizza. It is my solem duty to record these events as Mr. Lemony Snicket is currently somewhere in Alaska hiding out from a bunch of man eating bandits, and has left me in charge of writting "The Strange Terrain". Nevertheless how awful this story may get, I am a writer and as a writer I will write ANYTHING I must down.  
br  
2  
It is horrible to imagine how something is, and then find out its not really how you imagined it is. Like for instance imagining your new school will be perfectly normal and the same as any public school but then you get there and it is covered in pizza cheese and tacky red lace. All the same, any predicting (or this case imagining) can be horribly wrong.  
  
As the Baudelaire children gaised out the trains window, to beauty and awkwardness at the same time they where imagining everything would turn out fine. But sadley I must tell you, nothing would indeed be fine.  
  
"The scenery around here is quite remarkable." said Mr. Poe in between many heaping coughs. Mr. Poe was a banker, at a very important bank, who was in charge of the Baudelaires affairs since their parents' house had been destroyed in a horrible fire. I might add, that he was as good as keeping them safe from Count Olaf, a terrible villian who is affter the fortune the Bauldelaires parents' left them, as a few crumbs from these quite delicious sprinkled cookies I have just eaten would save you from man eating jungle men.   
  
"Yes I quite agree," said Violet the eldest Baudelaire, who at age 14 loved to invent things, "I might be able to invent something to make everything a bit brighter around here though." Violet tyed her hair back in a ribbon, which offten meant she was thinking of a way to invent something. "Now children remember your politeness, and please, please, please do not do anything to ruin my banks image." Mr.Poe said with a cough. Klaus, Violets 13 year old brother who loved research and reading polished his glasses so they shown in the dim sunlight. "We will be good, you can count on us Mr. Poe." He said not adding it is Count Olaf who always makes it troublesome for them.  
  
"Furtgi!" Sunny, the youngest Baudelaire a small infant roughly the size of a potatoe sack with big shiney teeth who liked to bite things, added which mean something along the lines of "Olaf!" which means something along the lines of "Who are our guardians and will they keep us safe from Count Olaf?" Violet and Klaus translated. "Your new guardian is a young woman by the name of Levely Livhills," Mr. Poe read off a white sheet of crumpley paper, "She lives deep in the forest, and I don't know much about her but I trust she will keep you protected from Count Olaf the best she can, she assures me she knows magic which is quite crazy to me but you never know. Klaus, Violet, and Sunny all exchanged puzzled looks. "Nigmu!" Sunny said which here means "Magic?" But there was no time to translate, the train was at their stop. The Baudelaires grabbed their one sack of clothing and little supplies they had, and looked at Mr. Poe.br  
  
"You are coming with us?" Violet asked quizicaly. Mr. Poe sighed, "No i'm affraid not I have much work to do at the bank. You wont miss Miss. Levely Livhills house its a cozy cottage with all sorts of extrodinary leafs and things. She sounds like a true nature woman, now off you go down that pathway!" Mr. Poe pointed at a cobble stone pathway that seemed to go on forever. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny looked straight down it thinking the same thing: this might be a long trip.  
br  
3  
  
It is really, really, really emensley bad to also imagine how one will look like. The Baudelaire siblings imagined Miss. Levely Livhills to be a normal slender tall looking woman. They where vaguely right, vaguely a word which here means "Miss. Levely Livhills turned out to be a tall slender woman with long dark brown hair and elf ears." The Baudelaires where suprised to see that elves really existed. 


End file.
